wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Kronos
Kronos has a somewhat snappish personality, and leaves no wolf questioning his dominance. Any rebellion is quickly squashed by his immediate intervention, that often involves a lot of growling and snapping. He is the top dog in the pack, and he allows no wolf even dare to forget it. He has little give, and lets very little slide. Despite his noticeably harsh personality, he displays a soft spot for his mate, Ebony, and any pups -- especially his own. Wild Pack Kronos was born on April 26, 2008, into an unknown wild pack. He was born to the alpha pair, Harey and Ketoa, along with his siblings Rhea, Atlas, Prometheus, and Ophion. Unfortunately, not long after the pups were born, there was a den collapse. Thanks to quick action on the pack's part, Kronos, Rhea, Prometheus and Ophion were pulled from the den before it was too late, leaving only Atlas, who was crushed by the falling earth and rocks. They were moved to another, safer den, and were re-settled. No further problems occurred until quite a while later, when the pups were roughly four months of age. During this time, the four were under the care of a babysitter when a rival pack invaded their territory. Panicked, the babysitter led them East, toward the mountain that bordered their territory. Thankfully, the rival pack was driven out -- but with great cost. Along with one of the wolves who died from the attack, two of the pups were lost -- Ophion by drowning while crossing a river, and Pometheus by being snatched up and carried off by an eagle. This left only Kronos and Rhea as the survivors of the litter, and, thankfully, the made it to adulthood with no further problems. Now fully grown, Kronos began challenging his father for the alpha role on a regular basis. However, despite all of his attempts and his considerable strength, age and experience were on Harey's side, and Kronos was defeated every time. He refused to give up, though, and challenged his father at every available moment. Quickly, Harey became exasperated with the relentless assault on his station, and chased his son from the pack. Loner Though it was summer, and the risk of freezing was minimal and small prey was aplenty, without the support of his pack, Kronos quickly started to lose weight. The young wolf, grouchy and hungry, drove off more prey than he caught and often managed to anger any potentially-dangerous critters nearby, including badgers and the like. Thankfully, however, after only about a month of travel, he came into contact with the Blacktail Pack. Blacktail Pack Kronos hovered on the outskirts of the pack for several days, keeping his distance before finally approaching head-on. The alpha male, Orix swiftly caught sight of the foreign male, and charged forward, at which point Kronos advanced as well, ready for the challenge. The two males dissolved into a vicious fight -- one which Kronos was obviously winning. After this became apparent, Orix broke away from the fight and submitted to Kronos, giving up his title of alpha male. Kronos took up the title and took the alpha female, Ebony, as his mate. That winter, they mated, and Ebony gave birth to Tyisik, Ovando, and Benji. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha males Category:Blacktail Wolves Category:Available Wolves Category:Role Play Characters